<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll come back by Tinybelieverbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022051">I'll come back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug'>Tinybelieverbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They're on Hoth!, Undercover, Zeb is not having it, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallus has decided to go undercover again, and Zeb is not having it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll come back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for KAW week 2020, for the prompt Undercover. I had some struggles with this one, it was rewritten a couple times, but I'm happy with this end result, and I hope that you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do y’mean yer going out for undercover?” Zeb growled, rounding on his mate in the small quarters they managed to snag on Hoth. Alexsandr was sitting on the bunk, knowing this would happen once he told Zeb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I mean, is that I’m going undercover to support Kip in their information retrieval,” Alexsandr explained once more, “It won’t be more than a standard week, and I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb growled again, deep in his chest. He didn’t want Alexsandr to go away to the Empire, again or ever. They’d only just gotten together, and Zeb didn’t like the idea of separation. He kept pacing even in the small space that barely housed their shared bunk (The top was for Ezra as always, whenever he came back).   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexsandr didn’t like seeing Zeb like this. He didn’t like upsetting him, after all he had done in the past. He followed the Lasat with his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t stop pacing because there was nothing else </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zeb, I can’t back out. No one knows the Empire like I do.” Alexsandr seemed to be reasoning with himself as much as Zeb, even if he knew that it wouldn’t calm his mate down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you know what would happen if they caught you!” Zeb stopped pacing, and faced Alexsandr. He knew that there was desperation in his voice, though he couldn’t calm it. The memory of finding Alexsandr, beaten and barely awake in that escape pod plagued his mind. Zeb sat on the bed next to him, making it dip with his weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see you hurt, or worse.” Zeb finally forced out, not wanting to look at Alexsandr but wanting to keep him in his sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexsandr knew that Zeb had fears, and ones rightfully so. But he couldn’t back out, not when it was so close and all he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>do some good for the Rebellion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best, Garazeb. But I cannot promise that I won’t get hurt.” Alexsandr tried to comfort Zeb, but he couldn’t give promises he knew he couldn’t keep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb stood with a growl. “I know that! I know that these missions are dangerous but ye shouldn’t even be going on them. Because what if you get caught? You know what they’d do to you, and I can’t handle that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb slumped back onto the bunk, back curling into himself, and ears down in depression. Alexsandr sighed, and leaned into Zeb. He knew the dangers, and he knew that would happen when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zeb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that I won’t get hurt, but I can promise that I will come back to you.” Alexsandr nearly whispered, not sure if the Lasat even heard him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better,” Zeb growled back, twisting them both so that they were facing each other. He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Alexsandr’s, slightly purring. “You better come back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>